Haven Forest
Haven Forest is a location featured in Jak II. It is a vast woodland located west of Haven City and south of Mountain Temple. Although bearing the name of "Haven", it does not appear to be related to the city nor is it incorporated within the city's walls. The naming of the forest could simply be so for historical purposes, rather than any form of extra real estate.Especially considering it is not protected by the Shield Wall, and Samos Hagai used it to communicate with plants while near the Tree of Life, indicating historical importance. History In Jak II, Jak first visited Haven Forest in the mission "Catch scouts in Haven Forest", when he was directed by the Shadow to clear out an invasion of metal head scouts. The Shadow used the Tree of Life, located in the south side of the forest, as his "source for power," but noted that he "couldn't protect it much longer." It is before this mission that Jak officially obtained the JET-Board from the Mechanic. Later, Sig told Jak and Daxter to go once again to the forest in the mission "Hunt Haven Forest metal heads", as thirty new and specialized combat metal heads (cloakers and spyder gunner) were reported to have taken over the area. Lastly, Jak visited here to give the Shadow the Life Seed so that he may communicate with the plants there and "ask them vital questions about the future." However, shortly after the exchange, several guards appeared from air trains and attempted to interrupt Samos, whereupon Jak defended him from the attack. This section of Haven Forest did not appear in Jak 3, but instead the Southern Haven Forest, a wholly separate extension of Haven Forest to the south side. Here, Jak had to find the astro-viewer, among other things, which allowed him to connect with the Dark Maker ship. Geography Haven Forest is accessed from Haven City through an airlock at the Northern Garden, then through a teleport gate once outside of the city, from which a floating platform transports the user through a massive canyon and into the north side of the forest. Once in the forest, a variety of plant and animal life may be observed, most notably large trees comprising the flora, and butterflies and small fish comprising the fauna. A small creek fed by a large water fall runs through the northern section of the forest, culminating in a large lake in the eastern section of the forest. The entirety of the forest consists of grassy plains and rocky, mountainous terrain, with a large river bay and a single bank in the east side, which connects the northern and southern sides. The southern side consists of a massive cliff accessed via a pair of wooden bridges from the east or through a small tunnel to the north, which is home to the Tree of Life and various stone structures. The south side also has noticeably more man-made objects possibly reminiscent of human occupation. Gallery Haven Forest 2.png|Jak in the Forest Haven Forest 3.png|The entrance of the Forest Haven Forest early concept art.jpg|Early concept art Haven Forest map.png|Map layout of the Forest Jak on the JET-Board.png References Notes Category:Locations in Jak II